Mind Games of Water
by Lynn Metallium
Summary: Slash AU Snape likes to play mind games with his students, he likes to scare them, but so does a certain water sprite. The sprite desides to play a game with Severus, sending him to a land made up in his mind, where he and Harry must learn survival HIATUS
1. Prologue

Mind Games of Water 

By: Lynn Metallium

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

**Author's Notes: **

Actually...its been a long time since I've written anything, as some people may notice O.o;; Damn college... you take up too much of my time! Obviously I abandoned my anime fics (which is sad...) and I have to admit this is why O.o;;

After months of reading HP fics, I've finally given into temptation to write my own. Please forgive me for mistakes and horrible OOC or whatever because I've really only read to book three, not that I don't have a pretty damn good idea what happens anyway... but yeah, so mistakes will probably happen, as shit tends to do, please love me anyway -;;

My idea for this story actually came from one of the books from the Sword of Truth series by Terry Goodkind, so I have to give him credit for his wonderful series as well. After reading one too many fics with Harry fudging up a potion or a portkey gone wrong, I decided I needed to get original, and original didn't mean pulling a hated Mary Sue out of my arse and sicking her on Snape, although that though did entertain me for some time.... No, no Mary Sues for me... and none for you either. No, it really is a Snarry, I swear XD. But anyway... without further ramble from me, (as I have already taken up half your page XD) I give you my little baby, (love her please,)Mind Games of Water.

Lynn

Prologue

No one understood the comfort that the dungeons brought to the potion's master, maybe that's why no one ever attempted to stay with him down there. They were cold, damp and rather uncomfortable, but then again, that described the dark haired man sitting behind the worn desk as well. So perhaps it was easy to say they were destine for one another, like lovers in a perverse sense.

The air was heavy and silent save for the sound of Severus's pen scratching furiously over the fourth year homework that had been assigned. The said professor was playing some sadistic game to see which paper he could put the most little red marks on. So far this little Hufflepuff was winning by miles. Her paper might as well have been drenched in the red ink.

A smirk slipped across the man's lips as he scrawled in his flowing handwriting,

_ 'Completely Unacceptable. Re-Do, an extra five feet by next Tuesday.' _

Somewhere deep inside him, he felt a sense of satisfaction rise up that kept the smirk on his face. Foolish students. If it weren't for Albus, he would never wasted his time attempting to drill such things into their skulls. He would have sent some of these pathetic so called wizards packing months ago. They learned nothing, and so therefor were nothing. Especially to a man like himself. They were worthless.

The enjoyed silence was broken as a small voice in his right ear made the dark haired wizard jump and nearly fall out of his seat.

"It seemed acceptable to me-"

His wand was out and the hex out of his mouth before he could even see his visitor. By the time his black eyes met with the form, his little curse has smacked into them, and completely dissolved. Severus stared at the form, trying to keep his mouth from gaping. What the hell had just happened? That hex should have had the person on the floor writhing in pain. Instead it had hit an invisible barrier and simply melted away. His heart beat quickened in his chest, but he forced himself to look calm.

Golden eyes stared back and glittered with an amusement similar to the headmasters when he knew something Severus did not. He hated that. More than anything, more then the excessive tea, more then the annoying candies, he hated that knowing smile and twinkling in the eyes. His mouth opened and he forced the words to come.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my classroom? Fifty points from your house!" Severus roared as he rushed to his feet, attempting to push the person he had associated with being a female now out of his way. The moment his hand touched her though he yanked back as if being burnt. She hadn't physically, but mentally he was reeling at her nudity.

Severus had seen a lot of strange things in his time, but he had to admit never something like this. The so called girl standing, or rather floating in front of him as he had come to notice, didn't seem to have any qualms about her nudity, which Severus found so disturbing. Her skin was pale blue in color with a slight sheen that rippled in what little light that found its way into the dungeon struck her. Her limbs were abnormally skinny and lanky, like an adolescence that had never really found balance after reaching adulthood. Her ears were pointed and for a moment, he entertained the notion that she was an elf. Quickly he shoved the thought away, telling himself not to be stupid. Elves were as nonexistent as...well...elves for Merlin sakes!

His eyes took her in with the ever present frown on his face that only deepened to hide his sharp shock of her neither regions. Sure her chest was full and round like any normal female of the human species, but from the waist down, that was another story all together. A hermaphrodite. Severus's jaw fell open of its own accordance, and he was momentarily furious with himself for showing any such reaction.

The girl, as the potions master had classified it, he had to call it one or the other, it just sounded insolent, only let out a low laugh that sounded more like a hiss to his ears, like the water of a large ocean dragging against the shore.

"That line may have worked 90 odd years ago Severus, when I was actually a student-" Amusement leaked from her low voice. "But I can assure you, it does not work now-"

"I will ask you one more time before I hex you into oblivion demon, who are you and what are you doing in my dungeons! And you will not call me by my name, Merlin knows how you knew it anyway, but that is not even the point! You will address me with my full title-"

"Ever so wordy....Snivillus..." The malice wasn't missed by the horrified potion's master as he momentarily attempted to collect the pieces of his scattered thoughts from her scathing remark with that ever hated nickname. Quickly he reared himself up to his full height, not that it mattered she only curled her legs up under her to stare him in the eyes.

"Do not, young lady, make me do something you will regret-" Severus quickly gave himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his voice from quivering with odd emotions that were floating on end. "Get...out-"

Her roar of laughter only sent him into another fit of anger and his hand clenched around his wand so tightly his knuckles were turning white and his nails biting into his pale skin.

"Young lady? Ah...its been a while since someone had the nerve to call me that- But sadly, as you may have noticed, young lady I am certainly not, but if that makes you feel more at ease Severus, then by all means-"

He only twitched to acknowledge that she refused to call him by his correct title, which irked him more then a little bit, it irked him a whole damn lot. His lips pressed close together and he shot her a piercing glare that would have sent any normal human being running away shrieking. But she was no normal human, probably not even human, that had already been decided.

"What do you want-" Severus barked out with annoyance. "Speak up! Quickly, or get out!"

"I always liked you Sev...You were always the nice one- Black and Potter always threw rocks at me..." She seemed to be musing. Severus only stared at her. What was she talking about? She had lost her bloody bleeding mind! Yet before he could tell her to get the hell out again, she continued rambling.

"Yes...You always were the nice one...." She drifted closer and quickly Severus took a step back and another and another until his shoulder rammed into a bookshelf quite suddenly and painfully. The being only smirked and slowly cupped his cheek. Severus flinched. Oh dear Merlin get it away, get it away, get it away! "I've been watching you Severus-"

He tried to pull his head back from her whisper but only succeeded in slamming his head into the back of the bookcase none to gently.

"Get..away from me...now-" His voice did waver this time and the dark haired man kicked himself for it. It made him shutter to think he had a stalker, especially one like this girl.

"You've been a bad boy Severus. I've been watching. Why do you play such games with them Severus? They are only children, they know no better-" Her voice sounded wistful.

"What games? Woman are you out of your bleeding mind?! Get the hell away from me!" He gave her a shove and she stumbled back in midair just enough to let him slip by. Quickly he started to rub his hands on his robes. When he had touched her...when he touched her it felt like he had just shoved his hands inside a dirty puddle of water.

"Mind games Severus, mind games. I've watched you play. You make them think you're mean and hateful. You toy with them until they want to cry. You push them over the edge and they do cry and run away from you- You purposely terrify them, and somewhere inside you, it makes you feel good. You're not that much of a sadist Severus..."

"That is none of your business!" Severus hissed, although he wanted to add that he was so that bloody much of a sadist and he liked it, but that was none of her business either.

"A little fun is ok Severus, a little terror from a teacher is ok...But you're their worst nightmare-"

"Good, someone needs to get those little brats to behave-" He snarled staring at her. She only stared back with sad golden eyes that made him want to grab a spoon and gouge them out of her head.

"Behaving is one thing, purposely frightening them is another Severus. I know you enjoy your little mind games Severus. You like to see the cringe. Yet...I too, enjoy a few mind games Severus. Somewhere inside me, there's a bit of a sadist waiting to come out," She gave him a sideways smirk that made Severus want to squirm.

"And you draw him out Severus, with your malicious ways. You were never so cruel. I remember-....I haven't lived in the lake all these years for nothing. I hear what the students say, when they think there is no one else around. Severus Snape, that bastard, that greasy git- Snarky potion's master, and I remember...what you use to be, and I can assure you they are nothing alike."

Severus snorted, he could have told her that had she only asked. Of course he was nothing like his younger self. Too many things had happened for him to ever be what he once was.

"I'm sure you haven't come in here just to give me a verbal lashing about my treatment of students, so what is it you really want, and make it quick, you've made me late to lunch-" He tried to sound indifferent about it, but he couldn't decide if her presence made him uneasy, or so angry he wanted to tear her apart and use her pieces in his potions.

"I want to play a game Severus-" Her eyes shone with that light that made him nervous once again and he stared at her, face deadpan.

"Well that's nice, why don't you go find some other fool around here to play a game with. The headmaster is in his office, I'm sure he would like nothing more then to play a game with you-" Severus gave her one of his infamous sneers as he spoke.

"Oh no Severus...Albus cannot play this game, he has already played. This game is for you and I to play. Come along Severus, Juiidai is waiting-"

"Wha-" The question never made it out of his mouth before he felt himself falling, falling yet never hitting the ground as darkness took hold of him and he felt nothing more.

"Juiidai teaches everyone their lesson...Professor-" The girl's mouth twitched upward. "Such a happy place...You will have a good time Sev....I promise-" And she laughed. The sadist inside her twisted happily and let out a content purr as she took a seat on the top of Severus's desk. Only to wait now for someone to find his body. Severus was safe...Or...As safe perhaps as one could be...in Juiidai. She laughed.

* * *

Um...well...It feels like a lot for a prologue...and its still not a mary sue damn it Xx... R&R Please...something? So I can find it in me to continue my sad drabble... 


	2. Chapter 1

Mind Games of Water 

By: Lynn Metallium

Disclaimer: I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

**Chapter 1**

It was hard to put off the inevitable, Harry Potter decided after a moment. It wasn't like if he sat here at the lunch table long enough, he wouldn't have to go to Potions. No, no matter how many times he tried to trick himself in his mind that the class was simply not going to happen, it was always a matter of seconds before reality caught ahold of him and gave him a nice little reality flash that yes, Potions was real, and yes Harry, if you do not get up right now, you are going to be late and Snape will give you detention and then you will be very angry.

A hard sigh escaped from his lips as he pushed himself away from the table, staring wistfully at his plate as if he could make lunch time start all over again and he could sit back down and ignore the nagging feeling that came right before Potion class that said, Harry, Snape is going to ruin your nice day.

"Come on you guys- We better go before we're late to Potions-"

"Eager?" Hermione stood up, her eyes gleaming at him, and Harry ducked his head and tried not to glare at her. "Good, about time you get eager about learning something!"

Ron only rolled his eyes and stood as well.

"Why to you have to edge her on?" He grumbled in a sulky voice that Harry couldn't help but snicker at.

"Well, it wasn't like I was trying you know, I really just don't want to be late to Potions and get points taken away and detention like last week-"

Ron nodded his head sympathetically. Last week had been the worse. They had been late twice, and Ron was almost sure that if they were to repeat again this week, Snape would have their heads on platters. Hermione of course, had no sympathy what so ever for the two of them. As she tended to say,

_ 'It was your own fault Ronald Weasley! And yours too Harry! You should know better then to hang about in the hallways when you need to get to class-'_

It was right after that part of the speech that Ron decided it would be pointless to mention that it was Malfoy's fault because that would have gotten them another lecture about being able to control one's self as they were young gentlemen and the likes. Then he would have rolled his eyes at her, and gotten yet ANOTHER lecture about giving a young lady proper respect, to which he would have laughed at, and then been banned from any snogging for a week. And that would have sucked, so he simply refrained from the whole thing.

By the time Ron had finished recapping the whole thought in his head, the three of them were standing outside the Potions classroom behind a large group of squirming, whispering group of mixed Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years.

Curious, Harry attempted to peer over the other students to see just what was going on, but despite going through puberty, he sourly noted, that he still hadn't grown as much as he would have liked in the height department. Ron topped him by at least six inches, more or less, and was peering over the other heads with much more ease then either Harry or Hermione.

"What's going on Ron?" Hermione hissed from her boyfriend's shoulder, looking up at him. Harry was glad she asked, because he was sure it would have been slightly embarrassing for him to have to ask instead.

"I don't know, I can't see anything in there-" Ron groused in an annoyed manor. "Wait..oh..It's Madam Pomfrey..and...Professor McGonagall...and...someone else I cant see, standing in the classroom.." Ron's forehead scrunched up. "Bloody hell, they're bringing out Snape! And he looks unconscious! Oh bloody hell-"

Harry frowned furiously as he attempted to see what was being described to him himself.

"Out of the way, move out of the way, for heaven sakes!" Madam Pomfrey was getting irritated with the brats. Oh she did love them, otherwise she would never have taken such a job, but some were just so...well, there was no nice way of saying it, they were stupid!

"Potions Class will be canceled today-" Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her thin lips pressing tightly together the way they did when she was extremely irritated with someone for messing about in class. "You may have this time free, but if I were you, I would spend it studying...That is all, you are dismissed!"

A worried whisper busted out among the students, several looking rather gleeful as they quickly abandoned the others still standing about like lost cows in front of the Potions room. Odd glances were shot left and right as the other students slowly started to disappear.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry surged forward as they passed, levitating Professor Snape in front of them. "What happened? Is he going to be alright?"

Ron stiffened a groan. Only Harry Potter, bleeding heart, would wonder if that greasy git was alright or not. Who cared? Potions Class was canceled! They had free time!

"He will be fine Harry-" McGonagall continued to purse her lips as she stared at the young man. "Please return to your dorm, we are taking care of this-"

"Harry....Harry Potter?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the sound of the voice, turning to stare at the source. The third person Ron had seen had wandered her way from the classroom. A full bosom, well endowed below....Ron and Harry promptly gawked.

Hermione turned a furious shade of red and then smacked Ron on the back of his head. Ron let out an undignified squawk.

"Stop staring!" Hermione hissed, utterly embarrassed. Golden eyes narrowed to slits in amusement as the other being stared at her.

"I am quite fine, I assure you with eyes on me. I am not unaware of my nature, nor am I unaware of what my presence tends to do,..." The golden eyes flitted back over to Harry, who shrank back, still rather embarrassed. It was nude for Merlin's sake! And he was a teenage boy! A horny one at that! Didn't every teenage boy dream of something like this? Dear Merlin help him!

One blue skinned hand reached out towards his face, cupping it before Harry could yank away. It felt like he had just dunked his head into a pool of water, and he fancied he could feel the water drops sliding down his skin, even though he was dry.

"James's son..." Her head cocked to the side as she regarded him. Harry stared with widened emerald eyes.

"You knew my parents?" His voice held the same awe he tended to hold for anyone who had known the people that Harry had not.

"Not personally...Your father... knew of me, and I knew of him. We were not...what you humans would call friends. But knew him, yes, I knew him,-"

"Bloody hell Harry! Don't listen to her! She looks barely older then us! She couldn't have known your father!" Ron suddenly exploded, pulling Harry back by one arm, away from her touch. A low amused laughter slipped from her mouth, it sounded more like a hiss then a laugh.

"You make me feel good about myself child. I look barely older then you?....Well..barely is an understatement-"

"Stop provoking them...Dumbledore is waiting-" McGonagall suddenly cut in. "Come-"

The creature glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, narrowing them again in the amused expression she had been holding before.

"Albus will wait Minerva...He has waited before, he knows to have patience with me, as you should-" She turned away, staring back at the trio, then, more specifically to Ron who shrank back much as Harry had. "Child, I am well on my way to being 500 years old-"

"What...the bloody hell! No one can be 500 years old! Stop lying-!" Ron snarled, clenching his fists with fury. Another one of her hissing laughs slipped out as she regarded them.

"No human...true young Weasley-"

"How do you know my name!" Ron sputtered with annoyance.

"You have Arthur and Molly printed all over your face-" She sneered faintly. "I am a water sprite, child. Do you think I have lived in the lake at Hogwarts all these years and have learned nothing- Your brothers were never nearly as hotheaded as you...Fred and George were much more amusing...Percy was at least level headed-"

"I said Dumbledore is waiting. Leave the children alone-" McGonagall grasped the sprite's arm, her mouth pursing harder. "Come-"

The sprite only stared at her and nodded.

"Very well, as you say, Albus waits- Another time then, children. You will know where I am," With that, the three watched the sprite allow Professor McGonagall drag her away towards the infirmary where they had taken Snape. Silence held around them for several seconds before Hermione managed to get her wits back first.

"I don't want either of you to go visit her at the lake-" She puffed, trying not to sound so unsettled. "She looks dangerous... I think she did something to Snape.."

"Oh bloody hell Mione! You don't know that she did that!" Ron busted out. Hermione turned and gave him a scathing look before launching out on a horrible tirade that he was just over won by a pair of bare breasts, which Ron, red-faced, heatedly denied.

Silently, Harry stared after them. Hermione was right, something was wrong there, and he wasn't about to let it slip by without him finding out what.

"Hey..Hey you guys?...I feel kind of tired, I'm going to go back to our room to lie down ok?" Harry looked at the two bickering who had ignored the fact that he had even spoken up.

He felt dejected for a moment, then turned to head off towards the common room to retrieve his cloak. Those two could stand there all day and fight, but meanwhile, he was going to find out about that water sprite, and, on an afterthought..Professor Snape too.

* * *

The feeling of cold rain awoken him, trickling down his neck. It was most unpleasant. Much like crawling into bed with a lover who had cold feet.

Stirring slightly, Severus slowly pushed himself upright. He could feel the grim, from the ground where his face had been pressed, covering his cheek. With one hand, he reached up to rub it away, but only succeeded in smudging it about across his sunken cheeks. It dripped slowly off his chin as it became wet in the rain, turning it to sludge.

His eyes focused slowly on the walls on either side of him. Obviously he was in some sort of abandoned alley way of some sort, yet...not alone here. Drifting his eyes over a bundled body not laying two feet away, he felt his chest constrict tightly.

Harry Potter lay on his back, his usually unruly hair plastered back off his face, drenched in the rain, leaving his scar bare to Severus's eyes. A growl escaped the dark haired man, his warm breath leaving a patch of mist in the cold rainy air. Suddenly alarmed, he glanced back over Potter's face. No such misty cloud rose from the boy. Startled, Severus reached out before he could stop himself, one hand laying on the boys shoulder and shook him. When the boy didn't even stir, Severus gave him a harsh shake, making the boy's head flop back and forth, sending little sprays of raindrops from him.

Dark emerald eyes suddenly shot open, his mouth gaping wide as he suddenly inhaled loudly as if he had never breathed before. The breath rattled in his chest, gurgling sickly. With the inhale of breath he suddenly choked on the air and gagged, rolling over on his side to vomit on the wet muddy ground.

Severus watched him, swallowing the bile that rose in his own throat, struggling to keep his face blank, not sure what to make of it.

"Potter.." Severus's own voice was harsh from the cold and he was starting to loose feeling in his fingers.

Harry lay on his side, panting. He watched the clouds of mist go up with every breath. He gulped, the taste of bile still heavy in his mouth.

"Professor.." His eyes dropped close in confusion as he acknowledged the other man. He didn't understand what had happened, he didn't understand what he was doing here. A second ago, he had been secure in his room at Hogwarts. Now he was laying in a mud puddle, in an abandoned alleyway with his least favorite professor who would rather leave him here to freeze then help him.

Severus said nothing for several seconds, he was content for the moment knowing the boy was at least alive. His eyes took in their surroundings and he noted, rather sourly, that he didn't know where they were, and it would be unlikely that he would figure anything out in this rain. Without a word, he watched Potter struggle to sit up. A shutter ran through the boy down his spine.

This wasn't going to work, they couldn't just sit here, not speaking in the middle of the cold downpour. He was cold, the boy was cold, something had to be done and so without a word, he pushed himself to his feet, the muscles and joints screaming in pain as he did so. He was getting too old for this he decided as he stared down at the shivering boy.

"Get up Potter...We have to find shelter-" His voice was still harsher then usual and he saw the boy flinch at the sound of it. Glaring he rolled his eyes, stupid brat, it wasn't as if he had just beaten him senseless. Couldn't he wait until he gave him a real reason to be scared of him? Severus snorted, of course not. Without looking back to see if the boy was following or not, he started to walk away.

Harry didn't reply as he got to his feet as well, staring down at his robes that were covered in mud and soaking through to make him miserably cold. Feeling like a puppy, he trotted after the other man. He couldn't muster enough inside of him to be even reasonably angry with the other man. He was cold and wet, and so if the so called greasy git of a potion's master could find shelter, he wasn't going to waste his time infuriating the man.

He was so lost in miserable thought he nearly plowed the older man down as he halted at the end of the alley way. Snape turned around to give him a dirty glare before turning back to stare out through the rain at the town.

"There-" Severus pointed through the dark to a lighted building a few feet away with bright lights shining through the windows. The sign hanging from the doorway read, _'Silver Moon Inn' ._

Harry stared at it silently before nodding. He wasn't going to argue, as long as it was warm and dry. Suddenly he realized Snape had nearly left him behind again and he rushed after the long legged man across the muddy ground, nearly slipping. By the time he caught up, Snape was standing in the doorway, holding the door open for him. Quickly he slipped by him into the warm bright room and stopped, staring with a bit of glee. Warmth..

"Potter, move your arse out of my way-" Snape growled and pushed him, not gently, out of the way. Harry stumbled and caught himself just in time to keep from falling. Growling faintly under his breath he glared at the older man as he marched towards the counter and the woman sitting behind it.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you tonight? It's awful wet outside isn't it-"

"Very..." Snape did not look amused. "I want a room-"

"Your white card sir-?" The woman held out her hand expectantly. Snape only stared at her with a deadpan look on his face. "Sir...? Your..white card?"

"I haven't one-" He replied through clenched teeth. Nervously, Harry drifted closer, peering around Snape's shoulder at the woman who was looking frazzled.

"Sir, I cannot give you a room without your white card, your travel pass," She looked at him hopefully as if he would suddenly have an epiphany and pull the said white card of his pocket and solve the problem. If she had been hoping for it, she was sorely disappointed when Snape made no such movements to reveal what she asked for.

"Uh..ma'm, I'm afraid we aren't from around here...we don't have any cards-" Harry quickly spoke up and Snape shot him a furious glare. Trust Potter to open his big mouth.

The woman sitting at the desk looked like she had just seen a ghost as she stared at them.

"No...cards? Oh..Oh my! I certainly cannot give you room- You must leave, right now-" She looked about nervously and then narrowed her eyes. "Oh I could be in so much trouble for even allowing your filth in here..."

"Filth madam, I can assure you I am not..." Severus felt himself growl as he grasped for his wand. Oh he was going to hex this no good...He grounded his teeth as he attempted to keep from acting on his thoughts.

"No cards? And you dare not call yourself filth? Unregistered filth...You probably plan to rob me! Get out! Out you monsters!" She stood up so fast her chair fell over with a clatter as she snarled. "Get out before I call my husband!"

Severus was sure his teeth were going to snap and his nails draw blood on his palms as he struggled with his temper.

"Professor...please...lets just leave, this isn't worth it-" Harry quickly pulled on the older man's robes. This wasn't worth the trouble it was causing. Severus glanced at the young boy and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. For once the brat had a point. It wasn't worth it to stand here and argue with this muggle woman over a room. They would simply have to make do.

Quickly he grasped ahold of Potter's arm and shot the woman a furious look before proceeding to drag the boy from the Inn. They were back where they started...cold and wet. Anger cursed through Severus's veins as he drug the boy across the muddy ground to the alley way where they had started.

"Sir..sir what are we doing?" Harry tried to keep pace but he was tripping and falling over his wet robs and slipping in the mud didn't help much either.

"We," Severus spat. "Will be spending the night out here-"

"But sir...its raining!" Harry cried in shock, staring at him with confusion.

"But sir, its raining!" Severus mimicked him in a high voice with a sneer. "Thank you Potter for that wonderful observation because I would have never figured out such a thing for myself, since I am utterly incompetent-"

"I didn't mean-" Harry started, a bit embarrassed. Severus rolled his eyes as he went to pull his wand from inside his robes. "Sir...what are you going to do with that stick?"

"....Stick? Potter have you lost your bloody mind? That's my wand-" Severus snapped furiously, he did not want to play this game.

"Um...no sir..thats a stick-"

Severus stared at his hand, as if it had made the object that had once been his wand turn into a useless stick. He glared and for the first time in twenty odd years, Severus Snape wanted to cry.

* * *

Um....So..? Feedback please T.T! Let me know what you think if I should even bother to continue or abandon it all together as a horrible failure Xx... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Mind Games of Water**

By: Lynn Metallium

**Disclaimer**: I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

**Author's Notes:** At the end since I know you're all...eager and stuff XD

**Chapter 2**

The infirmary had always been quiet, but the silence that had fallen was rather frightening. Harry had slipped through the doorway less then five minutes ago, right behind the Headmaster, which was probably not very intelligent of him, but he attempted to push that thought out of his mind.

"Ah, Poppy, Minerva....What seems to be the trouble here?" Dumbledore spoke, shaking Harry out of his thoughts and he quickly tuned into whatever would be spoken. Maybe he would learn more about the water sprite, who was currently amusing herself at the window, pulling the shade up and then letting it fall. It was odd, but she seemed like a three year old, and content in doing the strange action.

"Albus-" Professor McGonagall pressed her lips tightly together.

Harry was sure that if she continued to do that, one day she would simply eat her lips off altogether and then he wasn't sure what would happen because she wouldn't have anything to press together anymore.

"I was preparing for class when one of the seventh year potions students came running into my room, babbling excessively. I thought he had lost his mind Albus! He told me that Professor Snape was out cold on the dungeon floor. At first I thought perhaps it was...well..." McGonagall glanced sideways at the Headmaster who nodded his head solemnly in understanding. "But then the boy said there was a person, sitting on his desk, a naked person I might add-"

A dirty look from Professor McGonagall was shot at the sprite, who was still caught up with the shade and was ignoring them obviously.

"I was slightly worried then, random strangers cant just breach the castle security without anyone noticing! So I sent for Madam Pomfrey and I rushed to the dungeon, where it was just as the student said Albus...She-" Minerva gestured to the sprite. "Was there and Severus was unconscious-"

A moment of silence covered over them before Dumbledore finally turned slowly towards the sprite sitting in the windowsill, playing with the shades.

"Hello Ysaelin, it's been some time hasn't it?"

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey only watched him silently, they didn't seem nearly as shocked as Harry was that the Headmaster knew this creature.

"Hm..." Ysaelin's eyes fluttered over to the headmaster, her mouth quirking up into some sort of sour smile. "So you say Albus, but it's not like you don't know where I've been. You could have visited."

"Ah..Yes-"Albus hung his head but his eyes twinkled faintly as he watched her from under his overgrown eyebrows. "Too true my old friend, too true. But you must know the situation at hand, and how little time I have truly had, but as you say, you know where I've been and you could have visited all too easily."

"Of course I could have...But I know you're a busy man Albus, nothing like the old days, no time to play is there? I got lonely," Her eyes shifted back to the window to stare outside. "So I did come visit. Not as friendly inside as I remember it-"

"I'm sorry to hear that Ysaelin, but surely you must understand, as I have said, the situation at hand with...him-" Albus watched her. Although his eyes were twinkling outside, Harry noted a cold hard edge to them and he vaguely wondered if Hermione was right, that Ysaelin was dangerous.

"Perhaps," Ysaelin continued to stare out the window, only speaking in a disconnected, aloof voice. "Perhaps even more then you Albus-"

The headmaster raises one fuzzy eyebrow and watched her intently. He had many duties to Hogwarts, but if he remembered correctly, standing about having a verbal spar with the water sprite from the lake was not one of them. One had to be careful with Ysaelin though, she enjoyed the verbal spar, and if you stopped before she was rather amused, one could only hope her temper wouldn't suddenly flare to light. Water sprites could be tricky like that, their emotions were as unpredictable as the sea in storm, Albus had learned this once long ago, the hard way.

"Ysaelin," Albus started, he was treading dangerous grounds. "I must ask, even though I am pleased to see you, what the reason for such a visit is. Surely it was not just that you were lonely-"

The sprite suddenly turned her head, as if actually seeing the Headmaster for the first time and her eyes lit up with amusement.

"Oh Albus, you were always so perceptive. Right as always, there's always a second story behind everything," She laughed, abandoning the windowsill, her feet treading across the floor, taking dainty steps as if the floor were ice, to Severus's bed side. She stared down at his blank sleeping face. "He amuses me Albus. It must be why you saved him, he amuses you as well doesn't he."

"From time to time," Albus answered with a small smile, although there was very little humor behind it. "Pray tell Ysaelin, what have you done to him?"

Ysaelin turned to stare with him with a look on her face as if he had just asked her the earth's most foolish question. Slowly her mouth twisted into a sneer that Albus could only take as a bad sign.

"What...have I done with him?" The blue skinned sprite let out a hissing laugh. "Oh Albus, I give you too much credit it appears. What else would I do with him?"

"I am afraid my dear...that I have become old and senile, you must tell me for I could never guess as well as I once did," Albus stared at her through his moon spectacles and Ysaelin raised one eyebrow.

"Why....I sent him to Juiidai Albus-"

Harry watched in utter horror as the Headmaster's face suddenly paled as all the blood drained from his cheeks. Albus felt himself become rather light headed as he stared at the sprite.

"No," His voice was heavy as he tried to think of the words to convince the spiteful creature to release his potion's master. "Bring him back-"

"He'll like it there..." Ysaelin smiled wistfully, ignoring the stare of the Headmaster and the confused looks of the two women and the unknown stare of Harry. She was silent for a moment as she reached out to run a hand over Snape's forehead, pushing away a few strands of black hair. "Do you remember Albus....?"

Albus sat suddenly, hard, upon an abandoned cot and suddenly he felt very old, very old indeed.

"How could I have forgotten Ysaelin...How could I forget..Juiidai.." Just saying the name made him want to shutter.

"Albus- I don't understand, what is this Juiidai?" Minerva spoke, voicing the question that was laying heavily on Harry's and no doubt Poppy's mind as well. Albus said nothing for a moment, resting his forehead in his hands.

"Sir...are you well?" Madam Pomfrey took a step forward before Albus simply waved her away, taking in a deep breath and climbing slowly back to his feet.

"You should explain to them Albus, and let them know there is nothing to be done. I enjoy this game too much to end it too soon," Ysaelin was drifting away from Severus back to the window, her eyes looking distant and watery.

"Ysaelin, I would like my potion's master back, preferably now, not later. I would prefer you not to play this game," Albus took a step towards her.

"Oh I know what you would prefer Albus..." The sprite reached out with one hand to touch the cold glass panel. "I tire Albus...I must return to the lake. I will return. Rest assured that Severus is safe-" She shot him a half smirk from the windowsill before suddenly becoming transparent, nothing more then an outline and then nothing but a wet puddle on the windowsill. Harry stared in awe, she was gone.

"Albus!" Minerva's voice came back, insisting and furious. "Explain the meaning of all this! I've never enjoyed puzzles and I don't plan to start now-"

A sigh escaped the Headmaster's mouth as he stared at Severus with a solemn look.

"I suppose when one wants to tell a tale, they would start at the beginning," He started, licking his chapped lips. Minerva only pursed her lips hard and forced herself to keep a scathing remark to herself.

"Ysaelin's family has lived in that lake for longer then Hogwarts itself has been here, they've always occupied the grounds, her mother lived there before her, and her mothers mother before her, and so forth and so on. When Ysaelin was entering her 500th year of life, her mother, as in their family tradition, would give over the Hogwarts grounds to her daughter, if she could live seven years in a human body, no easy task for a sprite, as you noticed just now how quickly they become weak separated from their home water.

Ysaelin entered Hogwarts at the time Severus was a student, she was sorted a Ravenclaw, Minerva you must remember her? Perhaps not...she had a nasty habit of cleaning peoples minds after she had her kicks and I'm sure Poppy never met her. She had an odd way of always healing her own wounds, as most sprites tend to do. But now I'm getting off my story...

During the course of the time Ysaelin was here at school, she came to my attention as more then any normal human, I of course knew of her mother, Annalin, and her residence in the lake. I left it alone, knowing as long as she fulfilled her task without interruption, we would have no wrath of an angry Annalin upon us.

Unfortunately we were not so lucky, and one of the students figured her out, teased her, taunted her. Annalin had Ysaelin clear the girl's mind, completely, sending the girl into a coma like state. The student was reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds. The student's parents were understandably furious and wanted their daughter restored, but Ysaelin refused. When I confronted her about it, that was the first time I ever heard her speak of Juiidai. She told me that she couldn't come back, not until she learned her lesson. Even I, as Headmaster cannot force her to do my will. She could flatten me in seconds, just like that student, and flatten me she did.

Eventually she did let her go, and the student came out of her coma state utterly destroyed. I wanted to understand what had happened to my student, how someone could come out of a simple coma state such an utter mental reck. Ysaelin explained to me that it wasn't like a coma, more like a dream sequence that ran on and on until she, the mistress of the dream sequence, decided the dreamer had had enough and in a sense, woke the victim up.

I admit that I was curious, so I asked her to send me to this Juiidai, and even now, I note that as one of the few things in my life that I really truly regret. It's hard to forget the look she gave me, one of complete pity as she said,

'Albus, Juiidai is not for you, you cannot go-'

But you must know I am a very stubborn old man,-"

"That is an understatement Albus-" Minerva suddenly broke in with a snort. Albus only gave her a stern look.

"And I should hope that it remains that way for some great time Minerva," The twinkling in his eyes broke the stern look on his face. "But where was I...."

He trailed off, his eyes glazing over in the memories. Harry wanted to leap out and grab hold of the old man and shake him. He wanted to tell him that he was about to speak of Juiidai, where Snape was, what the sprite had done. The green eyed boy was enraptured, it seemed so unreal, but at the same time, frighteningly truthful. Luckily for the antsy boy, Madam Pomfrey broke in.

"You were going to tell us about Juiidai," Poppy spoke as she fluttered about Severus, checking his temperature. "Maybe tell us something to help Severus-"

"There will be nothing we can do here if Severus is truly in Juiidai as Ysaelin says," Albus slowly turned away, his eyes shinning with the memories he would have rather forgotten. "Juiidai is a nothing more then an illusion world. It is all in Severus's mind, or rather, Ysaelins. She fuels the world, it's her imaginary land, but everything that happens, happens inside Severus's mind. It bends to his will and if he can figure that out , then he will come out no worse for the wear. One can make things happen, good or bad, but one does not typically figure that out inside Juiidai until it is too late. He will think there is nothing to be done, and only the worse can come from it. Juiidai can be harsh, but Severus is a strong man, he has always had a strong will and I can only trust that he will come out of this experience only wiser then he went into it."

"Albus, surely there is something-!" Minerva continued to press her lips so tightly together they were nothing more then white angry lines on her face.

"There is nothing Minerva," Albus suddenly looked very old, and he felt old as well. "Nothing until Ysaelin decides it. I will go to the lake and attempt to reason with her. If nothing can be accomplished, I will attempt to send for Annalin and hope she will right her daughter's foolish trick."

"Very well Albus..." Minerva and Poppy looked at one another, defeated. Albus slowly turned his back to them, his eyes loosing their shine.

"You will let me know if he changes Poppy-" He called over his shoulder as he started to shuffle towards the door as Minerva started to follow

"Of course Headmaster..." Madam Pomfrey stared after the two and continued to stare at the door way for a while after they left. A silence fell in the infirmary and Harry attempted not to breath too hard, less Madam Pomfrey hear him and call Albus back to sniff him out. He watched the nurse woman turn back to Professor Snape and give him a long stare.

"You may be a snarky bastard Severus," She whispered. "But I do hope that you come out of this alive, whatever this may be-"

Shaking her head slightly, she pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed and draped it over the professor, smoothing out the wrinkles before giving him one last blank stare and turning to walk out of the small cubical.

Harry stood there for a long time staring at Professor Snape's face, his mind spinning. What if he didn't come out ok? What if he was mentally incapable for the rest of his life? Sure the guy was a snarky bastard like Madam Pomfrey said, but even snarky bastardly potions masters didn't deserve such a fate.

Carefully his little mind turned the situation over and about in his mind, maybe there was something he could do. He could actually hear Snape now, telling him to just mind his own business, to-

'Stop seeking the spotlight you spoiled brat.'

Harry sighed and shook his head. No, he wasn't trying to seek the spotlight, he just wanted to help Snape, help him like the older man had helped him. It was only far.

Suddenly it came to him. When he had spoken to Ysaelin, she had seemed rather taken with him. Maybe...maybe, just this once, he could use his fame to his advantage. If the famous Boy-Who-Lived came and asked her to free Snape, maybe she would listen to him.

The longer he thought about it, the better the plan sounded. A crooked smile burst onto his lips, not that anyone could see him under his invisibility cloak, but that was of no importance. He could do something...he could help Snape.

"Don't worry Professor, I'm going to help you-" His voice melted into the air and then he was gone at a run. He had to get to the lake after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Gawd..that took me longer then I really expected. Work took up my whole weekend. I tried really hard to keep everyone IC...hopefully I did a decent job (Sev is much easier then say...Dumbledore Xx...) I hope I did a decent job explaining Juiidai to everyone. Thank you to everyone that has left me reviews, you've really made me feel like I can continue -

To everyone wanting to know about the white cards, hopefully that will get explained in the next chapter as that one will focus solely on Severus and Harry inside of Juiidai and how everything works there -;; (It took me a long time to figure it out myself XD)

Lynn


	4. Chapter 3

Mind Games of Water

By: Lynn Metallium

Disclaimer: I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

Author's Notes: At the end, as eager as I know you all are XD

**Chapter 3**

Snape would have killed for a shot whiskey right now. Hell, he would have massacred the whole town for a bottle of the liquid. The dark haired man was cold, he was wet and he was utterly furious. The rain had stopped in the early morning hours and in the bare light of dawn, Severus Snape was forced to admit that he had no idea where he was. He also had no idea how he or the boy wonder had ended up there…where ever there was. And personally, that smarted on his ego.

It wasn't often that the older man had to admit to himself he didn't know something and it was even rarer that he would admit it out loud. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had let something like that pass his lips. Very little came out of his mouth that wasn't sarcastic or bitter now days. Not that he was complaining. He personally had no qualms about the words he spoke, even when the made first year Hufflepuffs dissolve into tears.

After being kicked out of the inn so to speak, the older man had led the brat to the edge of town to take shelter under a grove of pines. At least here the rain wasn't as heavy, but everything had been long soaked all the same, and there was nothing left to make any sort of fire. Potter had settled on the ground and fallen into an uneasy sleep almost the moment they had found a place under the trees.

Severus meanwhile had spent the whole night awake and rather uncomfortable staring out into the dark. He was disturbed to say the least about last night's incident with the wand. His wand had been nothing more than a useless stick. At first he had thought that someone had simply stolen his wand and replaced it with the foolish stick, but after several trials of wandless magic and an attempt to disapperate, he found that nothing seemed to be working along the lines of magic. The results of such experiments left him feeling insecure and very moody.

After working on that little problem, a long list of objectives for today had started to collect inside his head in a neat, meticulous manor. First on that list was to find out where they were, followed very closely by how he had gotten there. After those very important questions came the easier needs as far as Severus was concerned. He would need to find food, shelter and the nearest train or bus station to Muggle London.

Only one small thing continued to nag at his mind. The words of the woman from the inn last night, when she had asked him for a white card, were worrying him like the plague. What in Merlin's name was a white card? What would he, a potion's master need with a white card, whatever it may be. Was it some form of identification? Oh how it irked him, he hated not knowing everything that was going on. He hated being left in the dark like this.

The professor's thoughts ran off as the light of the sun broke through the trees, effectively blinding him. With a growl he turned to stare over his shoulder at the boy behind him, the thorn of his existence so to speak.

"Potter, I suggest you get up this instant, unless you'd prefer a less than pleasant wake up call-"

Severus held himself back, barely, from rolling his eyes at the boy as he rolled over and fixed a bleary eyed questioning stare at the older man.

"Professor Snape?" He looked totally confused, which made Snape want to smirk with some sort of sadistic glee. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Snogging you senseless, really Potter, why else would I be in your bedroom?" Snape replied smoothly, not even batting an eye when the youth sat up abruptly with a wide eyed flushed stare. "Oh don't get your hopes up Potter, I want nothing to do with scrawny prepubescent boys, least of all, you."

The boy looked a little shocked then a flash of hurt slipped momentarily across his face, or maybe that was only embarrassment. Either way it didn't affect the older potions master.

"I'm sorry sir. I forgot where we were…" He trailed off, looking a bit uncertain as he looked about the pine grove. "Speaking of which, where is this…sir."

"That is what we will be finding out, right now. Get yourself together Potter. The sooner we find out where this abysmal place is the sooner we can return to Hogwarts."

* * *

The walk back to the town was quiet and uneventful. Harry trailed silently after the other man, skirting the large puddles that had appeared in the muddy road overnight with the heavy rain. His body ached with cold. Despite the sun, his clothes still had a cold, damp feeling to them. He didn't bother to say anything to his professor, mainly because there was little the older man could do about it anyway.

Everything had looked much different last night in the dark, but in the new morning light, the little town was busy with activities. The place seemed nothing like London with its dirt streets and outdoor market place. Harry had never had the chance to travel much with his aunt's family, obviously, but from his pool of selective knowledge, he could tell this place was way behind any civil advances made in the last fifty years it seemed. A chill crept up the teen's spine as he stared about him, watching women in heavy woolen gowns shove herds of children down the street and men in coveralls working hard to open the stalls that lined the streets. Nervously the so called boy wonder began to crowd up against Snape's heels, nearly treading upon him more times than one. Of course, it wasn't long until Snape came to a sudden stop to observe the city, causing Harry to run right into the older man's back.

"Mr. Potter-"A snarl rose from the dark haired professor's mouth as he glared down at him with a irked look of malice. "Can you not pay attention to where you are going?"

"I-…er…I'm sorry sir-"Harry tried not to gulp and give his most hated professor a reason to continue terrorizing him for his mistake. It wasn't completely his fault he rationalized with himself, trying to make a bad situation look better than it really was. He just felt uneasy here. The air was filled with tension and the people were starting to stare at the tall man in dark robes with a scrawny boy with odd things attached to his face.

"Me's be think'n you's be looking rather lost there…" A hand touched the side of Harry's arm, causing him to jump in surprise, nearly falling on his behind into the mud. Snape's hand came down on his shoulder, steadying him, surprisingly, after their recent spat. The two stared blankly at each other for a moment, an uneasiness falling between the older professor and his young student.

"I's be begg'n you's pardons sirs- I's be meaning no harm's-" The old man stood there, nervously rubbing his arm and wincing away slightly, as if he expected to be smacked on the head at any moment. Harry looked at him wide eyed, momentarily forgetting Snape standing behind him. Glassy blue eyes stared back at him, almost milk white and echoing with a broken spirit. Again, the boy couldn't help but feel a chill racing up his spine. These people…

"You are forgiven…" Snape's voice broke through Harry's thoughts and gave him time to quickly look away before he became sucked back in to the old man's stare.

"Me's be think'n you's be new in town-" The man rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture, his eyes swiveling around from side to side with a toss of his head.

"Yes, you would be correct. We would be ever so grateful if you could tell us where we are," The dark haired man's voice was laced with distain for the creature in front of them, that much was obvious to Harry. He spoke to him with the same tone of voice he used when speaking to the class as if they were but scum on the bottom of his shoe.

The old man suddenly leaned in very close to Harry, his stale breath washing over his face, making the brunette wrinkle his nose in disgust as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I's saw her…"

"Excuse me?" Harry managed to stutter out, drawing back once again from the man in front of him, only to find himself pressed slightly against the other man behind him.

"I's saw her, I saw's her bring you here-"His speech seemed to clear slightly, but only for a moment.

"What are you saying-?" Snape narrowed his eyes at the man. "Explain yourself-"

"Me's be think'n, had been long times. Long times since I's seen her."

"Who you fool old man? Who did you see?" Snape was obviously getting close to the end of his rope, his face was starting to turn the shade of red it tended to turn before he kicked Longbottom out of the classroom. Harry had seen it many times, and he knew, in about two minutes, it wasn't going to be pretty for the old man.

"I's seen her. Ysaelin I's seen. I's seen her brought you here," the old man nodded, a smile spreading across his face as if he had just done the best thing in the world for them both.

Snape's hand clenched into a fist, shaking slightly, as he tried to control himself before he did something rather unpleasant to the old man. Harry could feel his professor shaking behind him and it certainly did nothing to make him feel comforted. He could only hope he wouldn't Avada Kadabra the poor old man.

* * *

Snape's thoughts were filled with turmoil, what was the man trying to say to them? He had seen them? The potion master's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as the gears finally clicked in place. Ysaelin. He had seen Ysaelin bring them here. That uncouth daughter of a hussy! The dark haired man's eyes narrowed as he tried to contain his anger.

"Where did she go?" He managed to spit out of his mouth, his heart hammered furiously inside his chest. When he found that girl, she was going to be in a world of pain.

"She comes, she goes-"The old man shrugged his shoulders with a blank look. "She brings, she leaves-"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Snape grounded out.

"Means what means-" He shrugged again, staring up at him with his glassy eyes. "Me's thinks it's been long times since she comes here."

The dark haired potions master tried to control himself. He needed the information this simple minded fool had, however accurate or inaccurate it was. Having some information was better than none.

"Why did she bring us here?" The boy seemed to finally find his tongue again while the older man was forced to struggle for control of his temper.

"Can't say," The old man shrugged again. "Me thinks tis not my's place, but my's name Tale. I's helps you, ok?"

"Help us?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the scrawny looking thing in front of them. How could he possibly help them at all? He seemed hardly able to speak a normal sentence, much less help anyone who had been stranded here. "And how do you propose to do that may I ask?" His voice was rather frosty but the other man seemed to ignore the tone that was directed at him.

"I's help you get cards-"He nodded vigorously. "You's need."

"Cards?" The insolent boy's eyes lit up as he stared at the man. "You mean like, a white card?"

"This is utter rubbish-"Severus lifted his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. There was no way this man could help him and it was foolish to get the boy's hopes up. With a snarl he grabbed the back of the brunette boy's sweater to start hauling him away. He would find his own information, with someone who could speak some proper English.

"Wait! Sir! He said he could help us! We need help!" The Potter whelp squirmed against his grip on the back of his shirt. How dare he speak up like that, he was nothing more than a child.

"Must I remind you Mr. Potter, who is the professor, who is your superior, even here? I said lets go-"The dark haired man hissed. All of this was giving the potions master a sever headache. He wished he was back in his quiet dark dungeon, preparing to take a long nap.

"I's get you white card, green card, red card, yellow card," Tale nodded quickly, causing his shaggy hair to fall into his face as he reached for the boy's hand, grabbing it tightly and pulling. For a moment Severus refused to release his grip. He didn't want to look weak and loose this fight to the boy and a fool, but things were looking rather bleak for him. Severus was a proud man and his inner demons were screaming against letting himself be forced to submit to these so called lesser beings.

"Please professor, he can help, I know he can!" Ah the ever optimistic Potter. He held back making a sickening face at the young boy who was ever so "perfect". Snarling slightly through his clenched teeth, his eyes flittered down to stare at the green orbs staring back at his. They pleaded with him to let this man, Tale, the fool he was, to help them. He had no choice, he secretly admitted to himself, but he just couldn't find himself saying it to them. The dark haired man was a stranger in this world and there was no way he could obtain the information they needed without looking like a complete fool or even gaining danger to himself and the boy.

Swiftly he released the boy's sweater, tucking his hands back in his robe without a word, not even a nod of the head. He would never say out loud that he agreed to the man's help. It was better to bend to one fool than look like a fool in front of many others he decided as they followed Tale up the dirt streets, enduring the looks the boy wonder continued to shoot back at him as if he couldn't believe his professor was really following him. A swift glare of doom kept the looks to a minimum but he couldn't seem to get them to stop altogether, and so he wondered as they continued onward, was he loosing his touch? Or was the boy just becoming more insolent….

* * *

Author Notes: It's amazing, I didn't die! A brand new chapter well over six months later Oo;; Sorry, I don't know what happened to me. I just never felt like writing here at college and then my dear friend Usagi showed me something she had written and I was like, I MUST WRITE! And so, you've gained a new chapter, I don't find it to be very great, but at least its moving along again…I hope I keep up with the inspiration flash and give you all another chapter before the end of the month! 

Lynn


	5. Chapter 4

Mind Games of Water

By: Lynn Metallium

Disclaimer: I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

Author's Notes: At the end, oh YAY!

Warning: This chapter is….odd…and sexual…so if you don't like it, go away because I don't like you either. This will probably apply to most chapters after this point as we continue deeper into the story and start to build Severus and Harry's relationship so if you don't like that, then go away because once again, I don't like you either.

**Chapter 4**

The surface of the lake was aglow with the morning sun, nearly blinding. Harry squinted out over the smooth surface. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but he was here anyway. How did one go about addressing a water sprite anyway? The boy who lived cursed under his breath. He should have gotten Hermione to do some research on the matter but the thought hadn't occurred to him till now.

"Miss. Ysaelin?" Harry winced at how weak and small his voice sounded from the shore of the lake. Screwing his courage up, he tried again. "Miss. Ysaelin?"

It sounded no better than the first time and the boy felt a wave of frustration rush over him. He shook his head, squatting beside the lapping water to stare at it.

"I feel stupid…" Harry muttered under his breath, and he really did. Again, he had rushed into the situation without thinking about it. He had no idea how to get the attention of the sprite, but if he had just put some thought into it, he could have been much more successful than he was now.

Angrily he picked up a smooth stone and chucked it out over the water with the force of his aggravation. The rock hit the water and skipped twice before suddenly taking an abrupt turn back towards the shore, smacking Harry none too nicely right in the head. Completely thrown off guard, the brunette boy wonder flailed around for several seconds, clutching his head.

"How do you like that? You like it when people throw rocks at you?" Ysaelin's irritated voice drifted over the water to the poor boy that was carefully checking his head for any permanent damage. Blinking slightly while rubbing the bump that was starting to grow on his forehead, Harry looked out across the lake to see the sprite sitting a few feet out, sprawled on top of the water staring at him with gray eyes.

"Well not very well of course," Harry retorted without thinking. "It's not like I could see you there! You weren't even there when I threw the stone!"

"Of course I was you insolent boy," the sprite rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You were calling me, were you not? I am, after all, not rude."

Harry had the grace to look sheepish as he stared out over the water at her. He hadn't really thought that calling her like that had worked but proven by the rather painful wound he had just received it had after all.

"I didn't think you heard me," He mumbled, glancing down at his feet. When he heard no reply from the so called girl, he glanced up, only to find her inches from his face, staring straight at him. With a surprised yelp, jumped back, flailing his arms in front of him as if to ward against her before falling on his behind. Ysaelin raised one eyebrow slowly at his show.

"You have your father's eyes," Was all she said as she slipped back from the bewildered boy. How easy it was to get this human boy flustered.

"You knew my father?" Harry quickly forgot his nervousness as he climbed to his feet and surged forward. Ysaelin hissed as he reached forward to grasp her arm, flitting back across the shallow water out of his reach.

"No touching," She growled quietly.

"I'm sorry," Harry looked confused, drawing back his hand as he watched her hover there over the water. The brunette found her fascinating. Growing up with muggles had kept him in the dark with creatures from the wizarding world, but little did he know that most of the wizard world was also as in the dark as him when it came to water sprites. Harry had no idea what to do and what not to do with Ysaelin. He wanted to find out about his father, but, he reminded himself, he had to find out about Snape now.

"You have no permission to touch me," Ysaelin muttered, cradling her arms close to herself, watching him warily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." He trailed off. "I won't touch you."

Harry watched her nervously. The sprite looked a bit menacing when she stared at him that way with those gray eyes of hers, blank and unreadable.

"See that you don't," Drifting closer over the brown lake water, she studied him. "Now you wish to know about your father…although I doubt that is your only question."

Harry flushed, wondering how she had figured it out. He felt a bit ashamed wondering if she was a mind reader or it was just written obviously across his face. Silently he nodded, waiting for her to speak, to tell him how insolent he was, how selfish to want so many answers from someone such as herself. Instead she only looked thoughtful with a sly smile in his direction that sent chills up his spine.

"Your father,…" Ysaelin licked her lips slowly, a smirk curling her mouth. "Was delicious."

"W-what?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he felt heat rush into his cheeks at her words.

"Delectable in fact. No wonder Lily loved him, no wonder everyone else loved him. I can see him in you. You have his lovely green eyes-"

"I don't think I understand-"Harry took a step back as a cold shiver went up his spine. He licked his dry lips slowly, trying to hide how unsettled he felt.

"We never actually knew each other….Your father and I. I was a student here at that time, although as you are most likely aware from Albus, I am much older than the regular student. It was…a difficult time for me, but being among the human wizards was the trial my mother chose for me, as her mother chose for her. I would gladly strangle the first of my generation to choose such a thing. Humans are such disgusting creatures…I loath the vast majority of them. Do you understand?"

"Uhm…" Harry looked at her with loss. He had never really thought of his race as disgusting, but then again he had never even thought that there could be other races besides humans.

"Of course you don't…You are, after all, one of them. Onward with my story though…As I said, your father and I never really knew one another. Being a Ravenclaw we had very few classes together, and that was fortunate. I had no love for the human called Sirius Black…Black…Black was the devil in sheep's clothing. He followed me to the lake one night and discovered my secret self. He made my time in Hogwarts a living hell. Everyone believed us to be a couple, but he blackmailed me with his knowledge of my being so I was forced to be in his company. James called me Black's love interest and had a good laugh about it at my expense. But the day came when I discovered Black's secret….

I had always threatened furiously to send him to Juiidai. He deserved to have his mind broken…but there was one who protested, the one human that I could stand, and so I respected his wish and left Black unharmed. I never understood why, but then I discovered he and the human, Remus Lupin, were lovers. Black was horrified when I found out. It seems that humans have great fear of their sexual self and I threatened to tell his secret should he ever tell mine. With my threat in place, Black lost interest in me, much to my relief and we never spoke again."

Harry was spellbound. He had never heard of Ysaelin from his godfather, although there had never been as much time as he would have liked to talk about his father and his time in school before… Swallowing hard, he forced the thought from his mind. The boy hated hearing about Sirius in such a manor, but he knew that things had happened to Snape, the teasing and taunting. Even if they had never meant harm, it had come all the same.

"You're very much like your father…" Ysaelin sounded almost wistful and it was with much surprise that Harry found her pulling him against her body. She was cold and he felt as if he had just fallen into the lake itself. The brunette froze, frightened to see what the sprite would do. Would she do something to him like she had done to Snape? Would she kill him?

A soft purring noise came from her throat as she cuddled his body close, her hand stroking through his hair in a comforting way that made Harry seem ever so sleepy.

"You're a decent human, aren't you? You are…after all James' son…and the boy who lived," Ysaelin's voice was low as she pulled back slightly, staring down at him. "A pretty human…"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. She was so close, her cold breath washing down over his face and he couldn't move. His eyes widened as she smiled in such a devious manor it made his whole body shake.

"W-What are you doing?" His voice came out a pathetic whimper that only made her smirk more. "Are you going to hurt me like you hurt Snape?"

"Snape?..." Ysaelin's eyes narrowed as she stared down at the boy in front of her. "You have seen him, he is in no pain-"

"What did you do to him?" Harry managed to get out of his mouth. His body was so rigid he could barely breathe as he attempted to force himself as far from the creature as possible. The boy's movement only amused Ysaelin further as she pulled the boy to her chest. Little creature, how pathetic he was here, seeking answers from her.

"I'm breaking him. It is none of your concern child."

"But…Why?"

Ysaelin pursed her lips as she stared at the green curious eyes of the captive boy in her arms. He was ever so like James, it made her want to vomit.

"Why? Why? You have so many questions! Why should I tell you anything?"

Harry wanted to protest and tell her that he had only asked a few questions, not nearly as many as he wanted to in fact, but he didn't think now was a very wise time to bring that up with the sprite.

"Please…Tell me what you did to Snape! I…I want to help him!" The brunette cried desperately and was startled to find the sprite's face splitting open with a low rough laugh. The sound, he noted, was yet another thing that made his skin crawl.

"Tell you? Do you think I haven't heard you? The children and their taunts of their greasy git of a Potions Master! I am not deaf to the sounds of your annoying chattering as it drifts from the pipes to echo in the lake waters. I hear every word, even the ones I could be content not to hear! How is it that suddenly you have compassion for this man?"

"I…" Harry stared at her with a feeling of loss. She was right, no one cared much for the black haired man. He was harsh and cold to them all, but he could never just leave the man for dead. Snape had saved him too many times to just leave him to the mercy of this creature. "Please…I know he's a bastard sometimes! But...Someone has to care for him!"

"Pity…" Ysaelin snorted under her breath. "You come begging out of pity… Although I suppose it is something, as you are the only one to come on his behalf. Even the old man has not come to see me from his fear."

"Why would Dumbledore fear you!" Harry cried, feeling more and more confused as the conversation went forward. Ysaelin was thrusting it forward without answering any of his questions. Instead of making him better understand anything that happened in the last twenty four hours, she was succeeding in making him understand even less, as well as making him feel nothing but discomfort in her presence.

"Very well boy who lived….You amuse me, so I shall explain to some extent…" Ysaelin chuckled at his pained, confused look as she pressed her body against him, causing the boy to squirm with discomfort. "When Black abandoned his taunting of me, he turned to a new target, the bully he was, he could never leave people alone. He turned to a sickly pale yet intelligent human child, Severus Snape. It was a shame, for Severus was very smart, a loner, but smart in the art of liquid mixing…Potions…I always pitied Severus… He never deserved that treatment, but he was different back then…

When he stayed on here as a professor, I kept an eye on him. Years passed and I began to hear stories of the vicious cold callus Potions Master, Snape. I thought this cannot be the Severus of my time among the land walkers. He has become his tormenter, he has become Black! Picking on students, because of their lack of …whatever… He has become the bully… He has become his childhood fear without realizing it.

I took it upon myself to help him. He needs help, do you understand?"

Harry nervously shook his head as he squirmed in the sprite's arms, pressing his hands against her bare chest as his cheeks flushed at her nakedness.

"Snape is Snape, I don't think he has become Sirius, they were...very different."

"You're wrong…Severus needed my help! He needed Juiidai!" Ysaelin hissed, gripping Harry's arms tightly, ignoring his cry of pain as she pushed him back under a willow tree along the banks of the lake. "Do you understand human? He needs to be reminded of how being a bully makes one feel! He needs to become his childhood self again!"

"What is Juiidai? How will that help him at all?" Harry pressed out through clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the bark of the tree behind him digging into his back. "You don't understand the life Professor Snape has had since you were here!"

"And you do human? Are you Severus? You understand his pain? You don't. I know more than you claim I do," Her face was inches from his, and he could smell her breath, the stench of fish washing over him. His stomach rolled as he attempted not to gag. "I know that Black's influence made him do things that he will regret for the rest of his life. I know that if he would only stop to think, he would not want to be the one who will influence a child to do things of regret because of his callus ways!"

"Please, let go-"Harry croaked, he didn't want the creature close any longer, he only wanted to leave. This was more than he had bargained for when he had come down here with his questions.

"Little boy," Ysaelin's eyes narrowed with amusement as she leaned in to nuzzle the boy's cheek. "James' son…Black's godson…Such a delicious human, the boy who lived… "

"I need to go," The green eyed boy whimpered, closing his eyes hard as he bit his lower lip. "Please back up- I'll miss class-"

His plea was cut short as her lips descended upon his with such force that his head was slammed back into the tree, causing him to see bright flashes behind his closed eyes. Her mouth had a rough sand like quality to it that reeked of the smell of fish. The nakedness pressed against him felt wet and squirmed against his own clothed body. Harry cried out with horror as he felt a hot throbbing pressed into his lower abdomen. During the conversation, he had somehow managed to forget how naked she was, as well as her extra little piece of equipment. Now he could feel it pressing up against his body, so Harry did the only sensible thing he could think of in such a situation, he panicked.

The boy's knee shot up directly into her groin, causing the sprite to hiss in pain, as anything with such a thing in the lower region tends to do when injured. Ysaelin stumbled back, looking a bit stunned as Harry pushed past her in a mad dash towards the castle, the rest of his questions about Snape and Juiidai forgotten. A low chuckle, mixed with a groan of pain escaped from her mouth as she watched the boy run.

He would be back…He had to come back. He had too many questions to ask her still not to come. He had tasted sweet. Like chocolate. The first human she had ever tasted that she had found appealing. Chuckling once again the sprite turned to slip down into the comforting waters of the lake. Her hand disappeared beneath the dark water and a content noise of pleasure slid into the crisp morning air.

Harry would be back, and when he came, she would be ready.

* * *

Authors Notes: WAHAHA! Another chapter in a month! I'm doing better? It wasn't almost a year …praise please. Anyway, a few things I bet you're just dying to know about so let me just address a few that I can think of before you ask them.

Q: Is Ysaelin a pedophile?

A: No, Ysaelin is not a pedophile. Ysaelin is a horny sprite who likes to toy with peoples emotions and what better way to toy with a horny teen like Harry than through his libido.

Q: WTF with Ysaelin and Harry then? I thought you said this was a Snarry!

A: It is, I just thought it would be fun to write Ysaelin as constantly sexually harassing people. I mean, she's a naked hermaphrodite water sprite for Merlin's sake.

And one last one, for Katie Lupin Black, Snape only thinks Harry is in there with him. It's a subconscious thing. Like a dream world, and Harry just HAPPENS to be in his dream.

That is all for now, Chapter 5 is under way as you read this. I heart everyone's comments btw, it makes my day uber happy to read them XD

Lynn


	6. Chapter 5

Mind Games of Water

By: Lynn Metallium

Disclaimer: I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

Authors Notes: At the end, they contain spoilers so if you're a looser and haven't read the 6th book by now, don't read them.

**Chapter 5**

The bleak building in front of them seemed anything but promising and for a fleeting moment Severus had to fight back the smug grin laced with an "I told you so" look on his face. Obviously the boy now had his doubts as well for their less than eloquent guide.

They had allowed the man to lead them across the town, twice finding themselves ducking and hiding at Tale's nervous hiss. From darkened alley ways they had watched men in dark crimson uniforms glide by them, not even looking in their direction. The potions master could only assume these uniformed men were something similar to the Aurors, law enforcement figures of some kind at least and were perhaps something they did not need to make an encounter with so soon in this new environment.

Now that they were approaching the shabby looking building, Snape's mind was quickly coming to the conclusion that they would have been better off on their own that with this bumbling fool

"Where are you taking us Tale?" The brunette finally spoke up as the little man gave another persistent tug on his hand towards the run down building in front of them.

"I's get you cards-"He insisted as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world for the two men following him to grasp. "Get's green card here-"

"Yes yes you insolent creature, you's get us cards!" Severus could feel the beginning of a migraine settling in, throbbing unhappily behind his eyelids as he mimicked the other man with a great deal of venom. "What pray tell you, are the use of such items in this place?"

When Tale turned his milky white eyes up to stare at him, Severus couldn't help but feel the need to step away out of his line of sight. It wasn't just this man, it was all the people here. The way they moved along the streets and stared at the new comers with dead blank eyes that made shivers run up his spine.

"Come-"Was all he uttered, turning his back on the pair and continued towards the building at a slow uneven gait.

Harry tilted his head up to stare at his professor with a helpless look of confusion, as if looking for some sort of answers or confirmation from the other man. Snape gritted his teeth and looked away from the questioning green eyes. He had nothing to say to the younger boy and it clearly frustrated him.

Snape was a man who liked unchanged environment. He liked being able to do the same things every day in the same order. Awaken and shower, followed by breakfast and classes, in which it was required that at least one child was traumatized enough to piss his or her own pants or something similarly horrifying. Then there was lunch with more classes and dinner, followed by a round of marking papers with a glass of scotch before perhaps a vigorous romp around the castle in search of curfew breakers and then to bed. Too many deviations from the normal pattern made Severus a grouchy man indeed. It was one of the few things he had control over in his life and he valued it above all else. Being here was much more than a little deviation, it was blundering through the woods like a village idiot. Not only were they not in Kansas, they weren't even on the same continent. Now what Toto?

Pursing his lips, the older man set off in long strides after their so called guide not bothering to look to see if the Potter boy would follow or not. It would suit him just fine if the earth opened up and swallowed him whole instead, but of course, that would never happen.

Tale stood near the end of a growing line, shifting from one foot to the other as they approached, watching them with his empty white eyes.

"What is this?" Snape gestured towards the line with a flip of his hand. Tale looked at him as if he was the stupidest creature on the planet.

"We wait-"He replied, mimicking Snape with a gesture of his arm at the line. "We all wait-"

No words passed between them for the next few hours as they stood in the long line weaving its way from the open door of the building. The hot afternoon sun glared down upon them and Snape was forced to loosen several buttons of his robes. Stubbornly he refused to remove them like Potter had some time earlier, instead he suffered in silence, the sweat trickling down his back uncomfortably. His legs were cramping and his mouth parched yet he did nothing. Potter was lying on the ground at his feet in the dirt looking rather exhausted. Tale also sat in the dirt, muttering to himself and drawing symbols into the dirt before scratching through them only to draw them again. He was utterly loony, Snape thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

They were close to the shade of the door now but the line had come to a standstill and inside, loud voices could be heard, a woman crying and several men yelling back at her. She stumbled through the door several minutes later, a mousy looking girl with a handkerchief tied over her hair and a dress that looked like it was dry rotting off her starved body.

"You can't do this! My husband can't work! Please! "There were tears streaming down her eyes and snot bubbling from her nose She didn't even reach up to rub it away, letting it run down her lips and into her mouth as she howled towards the building.

Snape's face twisted into an uncomfortable look. How often had he seen a look like that on his victims before? The children sobbing and crying for their mothers and mothers crying for their children and their husbands, the voices never stopped haunting him. Uncomfortable, his eyes slid past the woman, trying not to see her.

"Leave now, there is nothing we can help you with here," A slim man dressed in the crimson uniform Snape had seen earlier stood in the doorway.

"You have to give me a working license! We have to feed our children! The Emperor wouldn't want us to starve!"

"The Emperor has no time for sniveling women. You are not fit for a man's working license! You've wasted our time coming here! You've made others wait in line so you can whine at our feet! Women cannot work on a red card! What makes you think you are better than all the other women in this city that we would give you a card? If your man is injured and unable to work then you know where to take your complaints, you know where to obtain a yellow card woman!"

The woman fell to her knees and howled louder as the people in the line around Snape shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the woman. The man in the doorway pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose in a frustrated motion before gesturing behind him. Two larger muscled men came out to pick the howling woman up, who started to claw and bite at the two as they hauled her away. A shiver ran up Snape's spine despite how hot it was outside. Even in daylight the nightmares chased him.

"What was that all about?" Harry's voice broke through his stressful thoughts of the past. Tale seemed to be the only person who hadn't been at least slightly upset over the display in front of them. In fact he was still sitting in the dirt drawing little symbols in the dirt in the same slow motion as before, whispering softly to himself. "Tale?.."

"An item of amusement is she-"He mumbled under his breath before looking up at Harry with a blank expression, although his speech was clearer than when he had met them. "She's lives in her house. She's a taken care of the wee ones, buying's the breads and soups, cleanings the house and weedings the gardens. Men's work is no place for a pair of Breasties!" He hissed between his teeth and after a moment Snape realized the old man was laughing.

"You mean women can't work here?" Harry looked a bit shocked. "But last night we saw a woman-"

"Didn't say Breasties couldn't work, I's say men's work is no place for thems! Breastie's do easy works if they's work at all. Gotta gets a yellow cards, Breasties do. Says they can do Breasties work. Mindings a store, making clothies, cookings for the town, cleanings a goldie man's homes, or sellings her Breasties. That is all theys can do outside the housie."

"They're called women…" The brunette couldn't help but look a bit disgusted at the man's casual reference to women. He also thanked Merlin that Hermione wasn't here. She would have certainly had more than a few choice words to tell Tale about his speech about "Breasties".

By now they had entered the building, which was even warmer inside than out, to approach the rotting piece of wood cheaply used as a table. Seated behind it was a rather large pig looking man with beady eyes. Around him were two slim barely dressed boys with large fans in their hands. Tale scuffled past them to be first to reach the man.

"Karufus! My old friend!" Tale seemed utterly delighted to see the block of lard sitting there with sweat rolling off his large balding head.

"Tale! You crazy old coot! You're still alive? I thought I sentenced your arms to be cut off last month!" The fat man's eyes narrowed and for a moment Snape thought the man was being serious until he broke off into a barking laugh like a walrus. He pounded his fat meaty hand on the table so hard that Snape swore he heard the wood crack. When the two finally calmed down and wiped the tears from their face, Karufus leaned across the desk with an intense look on his face.

"I know you need something Tale, what is it?"

"What makes you's think I's be needing somethings?" Tale giggled nervously as he wrung his hands together under the other man's stare.

"Well why else would you be in here with these two strangers you stupid old monk?" Karufus sneered, wiping his fat hand across his perspiring face before glaring over his shoulder at the two fair skinned boys. "Goddamn you pussies! Fan faster! It's hotter than the far side of Hades in here!"

Tale chuckled again as the two boys straightened, a frightened look in their eyes as they rushed to obey the walrus man.

"You's be right though-"Tale leaned across the table, his eyes darting about the room for a moment as he lowered his voice. "They be's needing green cards, red cards and blue cards-"

"Good Ysaelin above-"The man hissed, glaring at Tale. "That's not so easy you know!"

"I's know-" He smirked and reached into his tattered cloak to pull out a small purse. "I pay's you half now and they-" Tale jerked his thumb in Snape's direction. "pay you the other halves when they get's monies from jobs."

"You better sweat on that old man, or I really will take your arms off," Karufus growled. "I've got a line of men out there waiting for jobs, they come every day and I tell them every day, I aint got nothing for the likes of them. If they fuck up, it'll be my neck, so you better be sure!"

"I's sure…" Tale nodded meekly, his hands clinging together. "They be goodies, no cause you's any trouble Karufus!"

"Alright…fine-" Karufus relented with a shake of his head, gesturing the two forward with his sweating hand. Harry bounded forward like an over eager puppy, while Snape followed a bit more cautiously, hanging back behind the brunette and the old man, yet Karufus' eyes met his first as he pulled out several pieces of parchment and a quill. "What's your name stranger?"

"Severus Snape-"

"How many years are ye? 54?...59?" The fat man cut him of almost before he finished.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape snapped, feeling rather insulted, did he really look so old? Sure he had noticed a few streaks of gray this morning but damn!

"Where the hell did you pick these guys up Tale…? Sounds like an in-breed rich pouf if I ever met one! Well man? How many years do you have?"

"42…" Snape grounded out, holding back a hateful glare as Potter shot him a surprised look. Snape glowered back at him, he was not that old damn it!

"Any special job talents?" Karufus paused in his scribbling to stare at him once again.

"I am a Potions Master-" Snape stiffened as the man stared at him as if he had just told him that he liked to dance the cha-cha in bright pink lace panties.

"Can you clarify what that is exactly?" Karufus raised his eyebrow at the dark haired man in front of him. Crazy sounding old man…where did Tale say he found these no goods again? Shaking his head the fat man waited for an answer that he could properly deal with.

"I…" Snape meanwhile was groping for words. Something that wouldn't get him killed and somehow he didn't think his little speech of 'putting a stopper in death' would prevent him from loosing a limb. "I make medicine. Remedies of a kind-"

"Now there's something I can understand old man! Why didn't you just say so in the first place! That's a position I can give you without feeling guilty of taking it away from anyone else. Hardly ever get anyone with skills for medicine making. No one here since Garth was eaten by that Hydra…Damn shame…he was a good boy. Solves a lot of our problems though, the shop's still standing though, been empty for years. You and the boy can live up top.

Wade Martin is your man there. He's the overseer of all the businesses in that district. That means he's your boss old man, you got that? You do what he says. You run your shop like he says. No bullshit, Wade don't give second chances. Like me he don't like his neck on the line, so he aint gonna play any games, got that?"

"Crystal-" Snape sneered. Just what he needed, as if Voldie and Dumbledore wasn't bad enough now he could have another overbearing employer breathing down his neck and telling him how to run his life. His life was ever so peachy.

"Now what about you young man, what's your name, how many years, and what specialties do you got?"

"I'm Harry Potter-" The green-eyed boy paused, staring at the man. Much to his surprise the man didn't even bat an eyelash. There was no, "Oh Merlin Harry fucking Potter!" Or "Oooooh can I have your autograph Harry?" Not even a "Can I have your babies Harry please!" He felt kind of gypped of the whole situation.

"Well…the good news is you know your name kid, unfortunately you're worthless after that! Hurry it up! I don't got all day here!"

"Uh…right-" Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm 17 and uh…." What did he specialize with? He didn't really have a job, he was a student…

"Don't you have any talents boy?"

"I can make a really nice chocolate cake-"Harry gave him a silly grin that only made Karufus frown in an angry sort of way.

"What are ya? A damn woman!"

Harry blushed furiously as Tale let out a loud cackling laugh. He really didn't have any talents at all, he couldn't do anything besides cook and clean, Karufus was right. Of course…he could do magic too, but something told him that wasn't really something he should tell this man. Everyone here seemed to be just normal muggles and Harry didn't want to say something wrong and give himself and Snape away if they all were just normal people.

"He will assist me in the shop…I will need help, after all, I am sure there are many people in need of medicines in this town-" Snape stepped in smoothly as Karufus' eyes started to bulge in anger. The man deflated slightly at Snapes words before nodded sourly.

"Seems fair enough…Maybe he'll even keep house for you and take care of the wee ones-" Karufus sneered slightly and Harry felt rather miffed. One Snape was enough! He didn't need both of these men ganging up on him like this! Crossing his arms across his chest, he tried not to look like he was sulking but he knew he looked pouty anyway.

"Well then, I'll file the right paperwork and when you get the other half of the money, come and see me got it?" Karufus didn't wait for an answer as he picked up several colored cards and shoved them at Snape. "Now get out of my sight, you've annoyed me enough for one day! Guard! Send in the next man!"

Tale chuckled once again and grasped Harry by his sleeve, tugging him back out the door and into the sunlight as Snape followed at a slower pace, trying to study the cards in his hand as he walked without falling on his unattractive face. The old man continued to chuckle all the way down the dirt road much to the dark haired wizard's annoyance.

"Is that continuous giggling absolutely necessary?" Snape finally snapped. Tale turned his milky white eyes on him and bared his broken rotting teeth in what Snaped figured to be a grin.

"Harry Potter's is a Breastie he is!" And with that the old man started howling with laughter so hard he fell into the dust and rolled about clutching his side. Snape felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried not to smirk.

"Yes…That he his-"His dark eyes fell on the boy who was staring at the laughing fool with furious green eyes, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes turned accusingly to Snape. Clenching his teeth he let out a slow angry breath. Severus Snape really needed a good swift kick in the arse…

* * *

Authors Notes: Not six months XD Just keep telling yourself that at least it didn't take me six months to put out a new chapter!

To tell you the truth, this chapter was half written when summer started and then I started working and I was tired all the time and only writing a few sentences here and there and re-writing everything because I really hated it. Then the 6th book came out and I went into a horrible slump… ;.;….Not because Dumbly died mind you, but because now everyone was badmouthing my favorite character! Snape is awesome and I don't care what anyone says, maybe J.K. Rowling will prove me wrong and Snape really will be evil, but I really just think he was doing what he had to do…

But anyway, in regards to the 6th book, there will be no changes with this fic. I will continue as if the book does not exist. Dumbledore will continue to be alive and this will continue to be a Snarry and Snape will continue to be my main man!

Much love!

Lynn


	7. Chapter 6

Mind Games of Water

By: Lynn Metallium

Disclaimer: I am but a poor little American girl and I do not own Harry Potter and co., that privilege goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, (my hero! XD) so please don't sue me and all that stuff because I would be sad and cry and you wouldn't get any money because I had to use it all for college XD

Author Notes: At the end

**Chapter 6**

The lake was no different now than it had been a few hours earlier when visited by Harry, the sun however had long since left the sky and the dim night lights winked playfully in the water. Headmaster Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably on his cooling rock next to the shore. His robes hung down into the mud, nearly reaching the lapping water's edge as he attempted to stretch his back. Pain shot through his spine as he forced his body up straight, alas he was much older than he would have liked and sitting out at the lakeside no longer brought him the joy it had in his youth, only aches and pains of an old coot.

"You've been sitting out here for a very long time, is it me you seek Albus?" Pale milky colored fingers reached out of the water, stroking the hem of the old man's robes, staining them with water and mud. Albus simply stared at the fingers with silent tired eyes.

"You know whom I seek Ysaelin. I have a few questions for you, so if you're quite ready I'd appreciate it as I am a very old man and will soon need my beauty sleep!"

Ysaelin chuckled as she drug her naked body along the muddy shallow water in front of the headmaster, not bothering to stand, instead she merely placed her elbows in the mud, resting her head in her palms and stared up at him from her place.

"You're here to talk about Severus I know," Ysaelin tilted her head to one side as she regarded him with dark murky eyes. "But you know I have nothing to say about him after all."

"I do not like what you have done, you must know that," Albus stared down at the water sprite, she had always been troublesome but there was something about this time that bothered him greatly. "I see a malicious streak in your face when you speak of my potions master. Is there something that has happened that I should be aware of?"

"Oh no no," The pale creature turned her gaze from him to drabble her fingers in the water, watching the ripples extend from her finger tips. "You mistake my glee for something a bit more vicious. When have I ever done something out of malice?"

"Where would you prefer me to begin with that?" Although Albus had not intended to have that amused tone in his voice it was unavoidable it seemed to keep serious, especially in her presence. "I'd like you to return him, if you don't mind, sometime soon, preferably by morning."

"Now why, headmaster…would I want to do a thing like that?" Ysaelin shot him a rather feral grin. "You wouldn't believe what he is going through now in that land. While we sit here and exchange tit for tat over when I will return your potions master to you, he has been going through months of life altering challenges. It is for the best you know."

"I'd certainly beg to differ Ysaelin. I personally preferred Severus the way he was, snarky and inexcusably irritable at all times." There was a certain note of pride in his voice as he spoke about the greasy haired man. "He keeps us grounded, even though you seem to have found fault with him for being what he his. Do you think he is simply the way he is because he cannot help himself? That boy has already been through more than you ever will."

"Don't take me wrong Albus, I know what the child has been through but unlike you I don't find his actions excusable by his previous life experiences. You've always taken the lighter hand when dealing with other humans Albus, it's almost sickening! How can you let him get away with what he does to those students?"

"I don't find that there is anything wrong with his treatment of the children Ysaelin, do you really believe that if he was causing serious distress I would allow him to stay?"

"Of course I can believe it because you always turn the blind eye Albus!" Ysaelin suddenly picked herself up from the bank, her slim white body dripping with darkened water and sludge. Perhaps she was attempting to be intimidating as she stared down at the old man from her stand point in the shallow water at the lakes edge, but Albus would have none of it as he stared up at the water sprite.

"I may turn my head from time to time Ysaelin, but I have never turned my face away when it counted. I would like my Potions Master back by tomorrow, if at all possible." The older man slowly began to climb to his feet, ignoring the theatrics of the sprite before him. It was nothing new to see her act like this, she had always attempted flamboyancy at everything in her life and now was no exception.

"Don't walk away from me Albus-" Ysaelin's hands clenched at her side as she watched him slowly start away from the lake. "You don't understand so don't you dare turn your back on me old man!"

Albus paused as he stood beside an old willow a few feet away. Although he had tried to be the one in charge, it was best not to antagonize the sprite into doing something they both would regret. He would be no help to Severus if he ended up a part of her dirty mind games as well.

"What is that you want from me Ysaelin?" He spoke, yet he did not turn around, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his tired aging face. Times like these he felt millions of years old and he half wished he could just retire if only to escape from petty things such as dealing with irresponsible, impossible water sprite children. He was sure it had never been in the job description previous to the birth of this one trouble maker. "What is it that I don't understand? Perhaps it would be best if you explained it to me."

"It's so troublesome…" Ysaelin moaned as she rose from the water, walking across the wet grass to press against the tree that the older wizard stood next to. "How can you not know why Severus must suffer? Have you not watched him all of these years as I have? Have you not two eyes to see what he has been doing Albus?"

"I have seen all that you have seen Ysaelin and yet I do not see the reason that you would send him to Juiidai. In fact I find it rather unnecessary," He finally turned to regard her over the tops of his specials, pointedly ignoring her naked state. While such trickery might have worked on a younger student, perhaps one named oh…Harry Potter for example, Albus had long since left that stage of life thus not finding any amusement in her lack of dress nor her inappropriate bodily parts.

"Severus was always a lonely child…I saw him every day under this willow," Ysaelin's hand gently stroked along the harsh bark, lost a bit in the fondness of memories long since passed. "Those other boys…the bastards….Always picking on him, sneering and shoving him from behind! It was uncalled for Albus! And no one ever looked twice at how he was treated! It was the most miserable time of his life you know. He never wanted anyone to see him cry…so he came here to be alone. But I saw… I saw him cry every time and curse them, I wanted to hurt those boys…Hurt them bad! But I never did…Although Black certainly deserved it more times than once! I should have destroyed his brain for all the wrongs he caused in the world. He was a bastardly boy Albus! Utter bastard!"

"I believe," Albus cut in quietly. "That the subject at hand is Severus Snape, not Sirius Black, no matter how much of a "bastard" he was to you or Severus. I'd certainly like to know why you would choose to do this to Severus instead of Mr. Black as it appears your feelings were much more sever towards him. I would be curious to know, just what wrong doings did Severus ever do to you my dear lady?"

"It was never what he did for me. I was his friend…always, the quiet water lapping at his feet in comfort when he came to cry. I was always here for him. But one day…he never came back…he never cried again Albus. Not where I could see him."

"Everyone is bitter Ysaelin but I don't see that-"

"I wasn't finished!" The sprite hissed, slamming her hand into the tree harshly, the bark digging into her hand causing bright marks of blood to appear on her pale skin. "I didn't mind that he never came back, I've grown use to giving up my human companions over the many thousands of years and Severus was no exception. The only difference was, he was here. I could check up on him, become the warm soothing bath water that held him after a long night of pain from that devilish man of whom we sprites do not speak! I could still take care of a hurting child. But I saw something different in his eyes….he changed…"

"It isn't often that a man can stay the same Ysaelin, especially with the things that Severus has been through-"

"No, you're wrong. It was more than that, he was becoming less human and more of a shell, don't be fooled that I didn't see that change. The real change Albus, he became a monster! The very likeness of those boys so many years ago, the very shadow of a boy named Sirius Black! He was a nasty man Albus, the thing of nightmares for little girls and boys at night. The evil that stood in dark corners and waited to prey upon things that would easily cry at the sight of him! These were never things the man named Severus I knew would do. These were things of his past, of another person that we both despised! I couldn't let him be this way Albus! You of all people should know!"

"I believe you could have come to me on this matter Ysaelin instead of taking such measures on your own. We could have spoken with Severus, in fact it is not too late for you to bring him back from the dreamscape. Let us go to my office and have some tea my dear."

"No," Ysaelin looked away, her eyes drifting upward towards the cold night sky. Although it was less than warm outside this time of year her naked body showed no signs of chill. "I cannot do that and you know it is so Albus. I must teach Severus a lesson."

"And so it will be Ysaelin! We can speak with him, Severus is a very understanding man when he needs to be. Perhaps it will even be therapeutic for him, who knows-"The old wizard gave a slight chuckle as he pulled his cloak a bit closer around him.

"Juiidai is also very therapeutic Albus," Ysaelin turned her amused stare back on the man giving a rather low chuckle.

"Not in a way that is preferable, and you know in what ways I speak. Juiidai is a dangerous place Ysaelin, your mother should have taught you better than to go about sending unprepared humans into the dreamscape. Men can die there, and I don't want to see this young man come out as so many others have."

"There's nothing dangerous about it Albus, it's easy, once you figure out the trick!" She laughed once again, pushing herself off of the willow to drift back towards the water edge. "Any many can control Juiidai. It is his dream, his fantasy. If he wishes it it will come to pass. If he wishes to be a rich man, then a rich man he will be, if he wishes to be a king then a king he will be! It is a grand place Albus! You know that it is true, you have seen it with your own eyes and live to tell the tale my old friend!"

"But with all of these wishes come consequences! A man who wishes to become King may find that his best friend has been slain to get him on the thrown! A man who wishes to become rich may find he has become a thief to gain his money! It is not without consequences Ysaelin and therein lays the danger for man kind. They can wish for things that should never be wished for in Juiidai, without even meaning to and they will suffer for it! A human mind is not made to comprehend Juiidai Ysaelin and you know it to be true!" Albus found himself raising his voice to the sprite, whom only regarded him silently from over her shoulder, an eerie smile on her moonlit face.

"I know well enough about Juiidai Albus, you do not need to tell me of the consequences of man. But if he is a selfless man, no harm will come to him. Juiidai is a place of child's play for the man who is caring, gentle and selfless."

"A man may die before he can turn into such a person. We all suffer from sins that are preyed upon in Juiidai and no man is perfect enough to come out unharmed!" The elder wizard's hand tightened into a fist.

What Ysaelin spoke of was impossible for man kind. All men suffered from jealousy or lust, a sin of the body. With those sins he would wish for things, whether consciously or unconsciously and those things would happen to him in Juiidai, yet not in the most wonderful ways as one might hope but in the most dangerous painful twisted ways imaginable. It was almost impossible for a man to come out with a sound head on his shoulders and perhaps to this day that was why Albus found himself a little loony at times. Even he had not escaped without heartache and defeat within the dreamscape.

"Ah Albus, but that is what makes it so fun for me," Ysaelin gave another low chuckle as she stepped into the lake, not looking back as she went. "Do not seek me out again Albus, I will not come to you. I will only return Severus when I am good and ready, when he is good and ready. This topic is no longer open for discussion, although if there is another matter you wish to discuss with me I would not mind a bit of company. The lake is large and lonely sometimes."

"I see…" Albus trailed off as he watched the girl slowly disappear beneath the dark rippling water. He should have known that his trip out here would have been wasted. Ysaelin had never been one to agree after all. Her mother had been much more agreeable and Albus had gotten along with her just fine. If only the youth would grow up and see the errors of her childish ways, then Hogwarts would be much better off.

"Oh and Albus?" Ysaelin's voice floated out over the water, although she herself was no longer visible above the dark glassy water.

"Yes Ysaelin…what may I do for you my girl?" Unfortunately it was not in is nature to refuse a request, even that of an obnoxious water sprite.

"Do sent that Potter boy down calling, he is rather delicious!"

It was then that Albus knew she was perhaps, rather mad. Although he had suspected for years that the girl was nothing like her mother, it was now that he knew she was lacking perhaps a few cells that made her stable. He had known for her enjoyment for causing chaos but now he suspected it was more from her unstable sadistic streak rather than just simple dirty amusement. There would be much trouble if he couldn't find a way to keep her from causing these sorts of trouble in the future but now he had to concentrate on the here and now. He had to get Severus from her maddening grip some how…He knew that he would most certainly not be sending the Potter boy down here at all. Especially after that statement and he hoped that Harry would have enough sense to stay out of this. He could hope so as the boy was not secretive for his hate over the "greasy potions professor".

Sighing to himself, Albus turned from the dark quiet waters to start the trek back to the castle in silence, his thoughts swirling viciously about inside his head. There had to be a weakness to the dreamscape and he would find some way around this, or his name wasn't…er….well he would find some way around it!

* * *

Author Notes: Heeeey, another six months and another chapter. I thought I owed it to everyone to make a new one finally, although this chapter was hard to write because I couldn't get the interaction the way I wanted it to be. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better and not so short as we go back to Severus and Harry XD Pleaaaase please please R&R, I know that often it takes me a long time to produce a new chapter but I never really forget about the story, Im always working on it in the back of my mind and it's always so nice to come back and see reviews. It makes me eager to please you 3 


End file.
